


A Fancy Triple Date

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Day 3: Music, Fluff, Intrulogical Week (Sanders Sides), M/M, intrulogicalweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Roman and Remus organise a ball to celebrate Patton and Virgil finally getting together, now they can go on triple dates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	A Fancy Triple Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Starting tomorrow I'm on a trip with my family so I'm not sure if I can get the rest of the prompts out on time but we'll see. I definitely want to complete the week though!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Roman came up with the idea for this celebration, Logan had not been impressed. Sure, he was glad that Patton and Virgil had finally stopped figuratively dancing around each other and confessed their feelings but making a big deal about it by organising a ball to literally dance around each other seemed a bit much. Remus however had seemed delighted by the idea, so Logan had relented. It might be a bit over the top but it would be nice to have a triple date now that they were all paired up.

Roman and Remus had figuratively thrown themselves into the preparations. The others had been questioned on a few preferences but otherwise weren’t allowed to help. Setting, music, food, all of it was done by the two creativities and Logan found he was strangely excited to see the end result. He himself had only planned his outfit, a simple suit fitting with his usual aesthetic, until Remus and Roman had taken over that part as well. The original light sides would be wearing dresses designed by Roman and the others suits designed by Remus. Logan had tried to protest but one look at Remus’ pouting face and he gave up.

Now he sat in a dressing room with Roman and Patton, both already dressed and in full make-up, letting himself be ‘dolled up’ as some would say. It wasn’t all that bad, really. The dress was a wonderful dark blue and decorated with constellations that were actually accurate. The heels of his dance shoes weren’t as high as the others and comfortable enough that he was confident that he could last a few hours dancing in them. Patton was doing his make-up and had promised to keep it natural with a few accents to bring out his eyes.

Roman was practically glowing with excitement as he watched Patton finish. They were nearing the meet-up time and Logan felt himself actually growing a bit nervous.

“Aaaaaaand done!” Patton called, making a last swing over Logan’s cheek with some sort of brush.

“He looks absolutely stunning, padre! As do you, of course.” Roman exclaimed, spinning on the spot making his dress twirl. Patton giggled.

“Why, thank you, good sir. You look wonderful yourself,” he said with a little bow. Logan meanwhile was looking at himself in a mirror. He must admit, he liked it even if he wouldn’t want to do this often. But he figured he could indulge the others like this from time to time. He cleared his throat and Patton and Roman stopped gushing about each other.

“If we are all finished preparing, we better get on our way. We would not want to be late now, would we?”

“Ever heard about being fashionably late before, specs?” snorted Roman. Logan just gave him an unimpressed look. Roman raised his hands in mock defence. “Alright, alright. You’re right, let’s go meet our boyfriends. I can’t wait to see Janus’ face when he sees me!” Patton jumped a bit up and down in excitement and nodded. Roman opened the door with a flourish, stepped into the hall and offered the both of them an arm. “Shall we?”

Patton squealed and skipped to his side, linking their arms immediately before looking at Logan expectantly. The logical side sighed but walked over to them, accepting Roman’s other arm. The prince grinned at him and then they were off.

Their boyfriends were already waiting for them in front of the large double doors that led into the ballroom. Logan almost forgot to breathe as he took the three of them in, Remus had really outdone himself. As they came closer it quickly became clear that Virgil was a blushing mess. He was staring at Patton as if he had never seen him before. Janus was more composed, though his human cheek was tinted a bit pink. Still he stepped forward first and bowed elegantly.

“Gentlemen, you all look absolutely ravishing.” Roman had let go of Patton and Logan’s arms by then and Janus took the opportunity to take his hand and kiss it. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to this dance, your highness?” Now it was Romans turn to blush.

“Sure,” he said, too flustered to answer with his usual gusto. Remus rushed passed them and took both of Logan’s hands in his.

“You look amazing, starlight.”

“Thank you, Remus. You look very handsome as well.” That had Remus grinning from ear to ear and he eagerly pulled Logan towards the doors. Patton meanwhile had made his way over to Virgil and they exchanged their greetings a bit more quietly. Virgil’s face was still very red.

“Can we go in now before I have second thoughts about this?” he said, nervously shifting in place. Patton squeezed his hand to try and reassure him. Roman cleared his throat.

“Of course, let’s go.” He and Janus went first, behind them Logan and Remus and Virgil and Patton went last. The doors were pulled open by servants and the ballroom was laid out before them. They stood on a balcony overlooking the room, two stairs leading down on the sides. The left was decorated in Remus’ green and Logan’s darker blue, the middle in Roman’s red and Janus’ gold and the right in Virgil’s purple and Patton’s light blue. Fancy dressed guests filled the dance floor, not too many but enough that it created a nice atmosphere. They all took in the sight before Virgil snorted.

“Roman, it almost seems like you only went out with Janus for the Gryffindor aesthetic.” Patton joined in on Virgil’s laughter while Roman let out a bunch of offended Princey noises™. Remus pulled Logan down the stairs leaving his brother defended his honour.

“Do you like it?” Remus asks as soon as they are out of hearing range. Logan lets his eyes wander over the room one more time before turning to his boyfriend to give him an answer.

“Yes. It is wonderfully decorated. You and Roman did a great job.” Remus beamed at the praise.

“I am so glad! I wanted to a bit more spook elements but Roman was against it. So as a compromise we made it night time and I was allowed to decorate the buffet. Wanna see?”

“Later, Cephy. I am not hungry as of now.”

“Oh. Yeah, makes sense. I think Roman wants to do the big first dance thing soon anyway. You ready for that?”

“As I will ever be. I practiced with Janus a few times but I do apologize in advance if I end up stepping on your feet.”

“It’ll be an honour to be stepped on by you, don’t worry,” Remus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Logan, who in turn rolled his eyes. But truly, he was quite nervous. He was the least agile of the sides and he couldn’t help but fear the embarrassment that might come. His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice over the crowd.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Roman, his Grace, Duke Remus and the knight, Sir Virgil, will now begin their dance!” The crowd parted and the three couples gathered at the centre of the dance floor. A string orchestra prepared their instrument and soon music was filling the room. Remus gently pulled Logan along into a waltz. All the nervousness that Logan might have felt faded away as soon as he locked eyes with Remus. His vibrant red eyes drew him in and soon he forgot they were spinning around a room filled with people and their best friends. To Logan only Remus mattered in that moment. He let himself be guided by the music and just enjoyed to easiness of being with his beloved.

“You glad you came, moonbeam?” Remus asked later, when they took a break on the balcony to look up at the stars.

“Of course, Cephy. There is nowhere I would rather be.”


End file.
